


El encuentro de Calisto y Melibea con los viajantes de las estrellas

by Sheila_Black



Category: Doctor Who, La Celestina (1996)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, La T.A.R.D.I.S va donde le da la gana como siempre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Black/pseuds/Sheila_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que pasaría si la T.A.R.D.I.S en vez de ir a donde el Doctor quiere, acabara en la España del siglo XVI?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El encuentro de Calisto y Melibea con los viajantes de las estrellas

Calisto y Melibea estaban gozando de su amor cuando de repente un extraño sonido empezó a inundar la habitación. Poco a poco haciéndose más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que una especie de caja azul rectangular erguida y con una luz parpadeante encima se fuera materializando en el otro extremo del cuarto donde se encontraba la pareja.

Ellos se habían quedado paralizados observando como la caja se acababa de materializarse, asustados de que si hacían un solo ruido o movimiento, desaparecería.  De  repente la caja se abrió como si tuviera una puerta y de ella salió un hombre joven, con una ropa que ni Calisto ni Melibea identificaron, eran unos pantalones y una chaqueta del mismo color marrón y con una especie de tela roja atada al cuello, encima de una camisa azul. Pero eso no fue lo que más sorprendió a los amantes de su apariencia. Lo que más les sorprendió eran esa especie de zapatos rojos con la suela blanca y unos hilos para atarlos. Para acabar de rematar su apariencia, llevaba lo que parecían una especie de gafas, que cubrían sus ojos expectantes de aventuras y emociones y con el pelo completamente despeinado daba la imagen de un niño curioso por ver que era lo que lo rodeaba.

La pareja dejó de observar al hombre que acababa de aparecer en el cuarto, cuando una mujer de piel oscura salió también de la caja, haciendo que se preguntaran como habían cabido ambos en ese diminuto espacio.

-          ¡Doctor, no salga sí de repente de la T.A.R.D.I.S. sin saber dónde estamos.- exclamaba enfadada la mujer al hombre de mirada infantil.

-          Vamos Martha, no te preocupes. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de aventura?- le preguntaba alegremente el hombre llamado Doctor a la mujer de piel oscura.

Repentinamente la extraña pareja que había salido de la caja oyeron un ruido en el otro lado de la habitación y se pusieron en guardia rápidamente. Pero lo único que vieron fue a Calisto y a Melibea abrazados con el miedo pintado en sus rostros, Calisto intentando parecer valiente había sacado la espada y la empuñaba hacia ellos.

-          Oy, cálmate chico. No estamos aquí para hacer ningún daño a ninguno de los dos. Solo que nos hemos equivocado como siempre.- decía Martha mientras fulminaba con la mirada al Doctor.- ¿Por lo tanto porque no bajas esa espada tan afilada?

-          ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Cómo habéis llegado a aquí?- preguntaba desconcertado Calisto, con Melibea en su espalda, sin aún bajar la espada.

-          Bueno, yo soy el Doctor y esta amable dama que me acompaña es Martha Jones, Nos dirigíamos a la octava luna de Calisto a observar los mares de plata. Pero se ve que la T.A.R.D.I.S. tenía otras ideas y hemos acabado aquí.- explicó con una sonrisa amable el Doctor.

-          ¿Calisto? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi amado Calisto con vosotros?- preguntó Melibea con voz temblorosa desde detrás de su amante.

Al escuchar eso Martha se sorprendió, y se quedó mirando fijamente a la pareja, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando. Y teniendo en cuenta de que viajaba con el Doctor eso es decir mucho.

-          ¿Calisto, como en Calisto y Melibea de La Celestina?- preguntó anonadada al Doctor.

-          ¿Cómo es que conoces nuestros nombres?- preguntó Melibea, para ser ignorada por los viajeros del tiempo.

-          Si, ellos son los protagonistas de la obra española de finales del siglo XV, La Celestina.- le explicaba a Martha mientras ignoraba la pregunta de Melibea.

-          ¿Y cómo demonios hemos llegado a la historia de un libro de hace más de cinco siglos?

-          La verdad que muy poca gente sabe, es que la historia de La Celestina que indujo un nuevo género literario, fue en verdad una historia basada en hechos reales. El autor más tarde conocido como Fernando Rojas es uno de los criados de Melibea y años después escribió la historia convirtiéndose en una lectura obligatoria aún más de cinco siglos después.- explicó a Martha.- Lo que no entiendo es como hemos acabado aquí. ¿Puede ser que la T.A.R.D.I.S. haya confundido el planeta Calisto con Calisto y Melibea de España?

Los amantes estaban escuchando sin entender nada de lo que estaban hablando, y Calisto con un arranque de valentía y curiosidad decidió investigar la caja de la que habían salido los viajeros. Melibea que no quería quedarse sola lo siguió y al abrir la puerta de la caja pudieron observar que dentro había una habitación mucho más grande que el cuarto en el que estaban. Melibea lanzo un grito, diciendo que eso era brujería, llamando así la atención del Doctor y Martha.

-          No es brujería, es tecnología alienígena.- exclamó el Doctor un poco molesto de que hablaran de brujería sobre la T.A.R.D.I.S. – Bueno, tendríamos que irnos si no queremos disturbar  más a nuestros anfitriones y dejémosles disfrutar de su amor.- dijo de forma alegre mientras hacía entrar a Martha en la T.A.R.D.I.S. y se despedía de Calisto y Melibea cerrando la puerta.

Los amantes se quedaron ahí observando como lentamente la T.A.R.D.I.S. desaparecía con el mismo sonido que había aparecido. Se quedaron  allí un rato estupefactos por lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que de repente escucharon un gran estruendo en el exterior y Calisto creyendo que estaban atacando a sus criados salió corriendo hacia el muro donde resbaló y murió, dejando a Melibea destrozada al lado del cuerpo de su amante.

* * *

 

El Doctor estaba toqueteando los mandos de la T.A.R.D.I.S. con una expresión sombría en la cara. Martha le dejó estar y no dijo nada, comprendiendo que saber que alguien estaba a punto de morir y que no podía hacer nada le estaba haciendo sentir impotente. No podía haber hecho nada para salvar a Calisto y a Melibea, ya que era un punto fijo en el tiempo, a parte de la inspiración de un gran autor para escribir una obra cuya importancia duraría siglos, por no decir milenios.

Por lo que Martha intento distraerlo preguntado cuál sería su siguiente destino.


End file.
